


Collision

by supern0vae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Lubrication, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Interface Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Really Hot Anal Sex, Self Lubrication, android sex, deviant sex, porn and fluff, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern0vae/pseuds/supern0vae
Summary: Markus and Simon have to deal with the ever changing revolution. It grows more dangerous and intense by the day. Neither are ready to miss out on sensual experiences with one another if the revolution some how pulled them apart.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote 2 years ago and forgot to post... I’m terrible I know. I really hope you enjoy it!

Jericho may have been a daunting place for Markus, but it was less daunting with Simon by his side. Together, they would explore the depths of the rustic ship, and learn new things about Jericho as well as each other. What Markus loved most about exploring with Simon wasn’t the new places to find or the new rooms to wander about in, it was the inevitable alone time. 

Anyone could have said the pair spent a lot of their free time alone together. They had been ever since they found a small cabin; only fitted for a metal table, bed and closet, but it was comfortable despite the lack of space, and the two claimed it as their own.

Simon always had story’s to tell of his past, and Markus always enjoyed listening. The two complimented each other well. The time they spent and the affection they grew felt so incredibly natural for them. 

The night they’d hugged for the first time, the night they’d shared their first kiss - they were both times that they were able to escape from their stressful lives and hide away in their secluded room. 

Though, as the public opinion on deviants had begun to degrade, tensions between Simon and Markus had finally penetrated their loving sanctuary. 

“We should have dispersed, Markus! The large mass of androids was seen as a threat,” Simon stated.

Markus stepped away from him and looked to the rusty, old floor of their cabin. “They were going to shoot us. There was nothing we could do than defend ourselves,” he rebutted softly yet stern.

“B-but you could have been-“ Simon hicked. “You could have died!”

Knowing that Simon needed consolation, Markus moved forward without hesitance and held him in an embrace. He activated his thermal capacitors so that Simon’s heat sensors would detect him throughout his body. Simon sighed on his neck pleasantly, seeming to wind down. 

“I’m sorry...” Simon mumbled into Markus’s jugular, breathy and warm. “I understand you have a lot to deal with, and decisions are hard enough to be making - I was just so fearful at the time that I didn’t-“

“Don’t apologise. You’re just looking out for me and the others,” Markus cut in, feeling a twinge of guilt in his chest. 

Simon let out a shaky breath, “I love you Markus. And I hate the conditions that we have to live in.”

“So do I,” Markus admitted gently, slowly swaying his hips with Simon in his arms as though he was cradling an infant. “What matters now is that we’re here, together.” Markus ran his fingertips along Simon’s shoulder blades. He noticed a small tremble from Simon when his fingers grazed the small of his back and inched lower. 

“What’re yo-“ Simon began to say before Markus had swiftly stolen a kiss. 

Relaxing into the soft caress, Simon’s hands drew away from Markus’s back and slipped down to his hips; tugging him closer while he continued to sway.

Markus hummed, spreading warmth through his systems to this time alert Simon’s heat sensors.

“Is now an okay time to do this..?” Simon choked out, identifying the lust Markus was expressing.

Unable to suppress a giddish grin, Markus replied, “no better time than the present.” He was clearly desperate for any moments that he could show Simon how dearly he felt for him. Markus wanted to grasp at any once insignificant gesture or act and make it significant so that he could cherish it with an uncertain end.

He used Simon’s momentary haze to slip his hands beneath Simon’s shirt as he murmured into a second kiss, “there’s so much I could miss out on if I were to...” 

Simon’s body shook beneath Markus and he’d become just as needy, touching Markus wherever he could, and eventually cupping his face as they kissed more desperately. Simon’s tongue pushed past Markus’s plump lips to greet a warm, slick mouth. Salivation functions perhaps became overactive when Simon manoeuvred his tongue deeper in Markus’s mouth.

“We won’t miss out,” Simon panted, pulling away so that he could undress.

Markus beat him to it, latching onto his shirt and tugging it swiftly over Simon’s head. For a moment, Markus was able to admire Simon’s ruffled blond locks. “I wish I was certain about our future; certain that I would be able to provide you with all you need and want,” Markus murmured to himself, pulling Simon in and guiding him backward onto the metal table that was in the corner of the room. Heaving warm breaths on Simon’s neck, he placed his hands on either side of Simon, trapping him. 

Trying to speak, Simon simply choked out a glitched-audio-attempt of a moan. Markus grinned and gazed down into Simon’s clear, blue eyes. “You’re so adorable.” Markus knew that adorable wasn’t what Simon was aiming for. He wanted seductive, or hot, or appealing. Simon made his intentions transparent as he wrapped his legs about Markus’s hips and pulled him lower for a kiss. 

Feeling too clothed to be rutting against his lover, Markus tugged off whatever clothing he was wearing with Simon’s gaze intrigued and burning into him. Markus was hesitant to finish undressing Simon; Simon complacently allowing Markus to have his way. 

They settled before each other, two overwhelmed and passionate lovers, desperate for one another’s touch. “M-my lubricating systems aren’t functioning right Markus,” Simon confessed before Markus had the opportunity to align himself. 

“Are you feeling nervous?"

As a result of Markus’s question, Simon’s head fell back onto the table he was resting horizontally on. He covered his face with one arm, “I’m just thinking too much... I don’t want to lose you...” Simon was tearing up, beginning to heave in small breaths. 

“I’m right here with you now,” Markus reassured, bending over Simon’s cool body and kissing each of his cheeks until he stopped sobbing. He brought his lips to Simon’s jaw and ran one hand down Simon’s abdomen while holding one of his legs up with the other. “Shh,” Markus lulled. 

His fingers grazed Simon’s entrance tentatively, massaging the ring until Simon contracted lightly. “Markus,” Simon repeated his name, pulling his arm away from his face and wrapping both arms around Markus’s neck. 

One finger was inside by the time Simon was lubricating sufficiently. Markus ignored Simon’s begs and pleads to do something more than finger him and kiss, but Markus felt comfortable this way, cherishing every small sound Simon couldn’t control.

“For the love of RA9 do something else. Give my cock attention if you don’t want to fuck me just yet,” Simon protested weakly, with a rare usage of curses to emphasise his need.

Markus slid a second finger into Simon’s hole, and Simon whined. A third finger forced its way into Simon and Markus fell to his knees. He teased the tip of Simon’s cock with his tongue while Simon fucked himself on his fingers, processing intense sensor identifications. “Turn your heat sensors up,” Markus requested, Simon’s cock nearly breaching his lips.

Markus was able to tell that Simon did as requested when his eyes rolled back to the warm sensation of Markus’s mouth on him. Slicked up with a viscous salivation function, Markus’s tongue manoeuvred interestingly. He teased Simon until his leg rested weakly in his grip rather than being able to support itself.

Caught up, Simon seemed to be surprised when Markus had finally risen to both feet and aligned his own cock to Simon’s entrance. “I love you, Simon,” Markus cooed, entering Simon slowly and gently. 

Simon replied in a small voice beside Markus’s ear. He nuzzled Markus’s neck when their pace increased. Feeling Simon close against him, Markus introduced an interfacial connection. 

“Markus!” Simon yelped in surprise, clawing to Markus’s back. 

“I’ve got you,” Markus released through their connection. The entire purpose of the connection in that moment was to feel closer to Simon; closer than just physically. And it worked.

They could share experiences, knowledge, feelings, thoughts. “So much,” Simon groaned, releasing a soft whine. Triggered, Markus hummed through the interface and thrusted faster, and deeper. “So much, so much..”

“So much what?”

Simon’s nails dug into Markus’s false skin as Markus thrusted with perfection. “You, there, there.”

Nodding and tugging on Simon’s cock with one hand, Markus thrusted into Simon’s sensitive spot again and again. The convenience of the interface dictated that Markus would feel every inch of Simon’s pleasure receptions in return of his own. 

“Markus,” Simon was heating up, “please, release, Markus, release.”

Markus’s features felt strained as his body climaxed. Simon was latching onto him as he thrusted with precision for the next few seconds. He released a viscous semen substitute as Simon’s climax slowed him down. Neither of them needed to recover, both stabilising within the first few moments after they’d climaxed.

“Should we sleep in here?” Markus inquired through the interface.

“Perhaps... though we could go find the old washrooms first,” Simon replied with a slight giggle. 

Helping Simon up off the table, Markus quickly collected their clothes. “You make adorable noises when I’m inside of you,” Markus whispered while dressing.

Simon laughed, smacking Markus across the arm, “I do not!”

“Do so! But I like hearing my name from your mouth...” Markus softened, turning to Simon, who was dressed and looking like a fucked mess. 

“Can we stay here longer?” Simon sounded suddenly concerned.

“Sadly, we’ve got a revolution on our schedule,” Markus said, pulling Simon in by the hips. “After.”

Simon frowned, placing hands on Markus’s chest in feigned protest. “I’m scared of losing. And of losing you.”

“Right now, we have each other, and that’s enough for me, because I love you Simon.”

“I love you too Markus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and I’ll reply!


End file.
